no title
by Valya
Summary: AmyDavid Liebesgeschichte
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hab noch keinen. Werde hoffentlich bald einen finden.

**Disclaimer:** Amy, David, Bruce, Lauren, etc gehören nicht mir. Ich mache keine Gewinne mit dieser Geschichte und habe sie nur zum Zeitvertreib geschrieben. Kann möglicherweise einige neue Charaktere enthalten.

**Spoilers:** Wird sicher Spoilers enthalten.

**Notes:**Meine Story ist eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Amy und David. Also wenn ihr die beiden zusammen nicht mögt, dann liest es nicht.

**Rating:** R (für spätere Chapters)

**Chapter 1**

„Verdammt!" Wütend schlug sie ihre Hände auf das Lenkrad. „Warum muss ausgerechnet mir das passieren? Und dass auch noch heute, wo ich doch schon zu spät dran bin!"

Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche am Nebensitz, in dem sie ihr Handy hatte. Sie wählte die Nummer eines Abschleppservices und wartete.

Beep…beep…beep…

Bevor jedoch jemand am anderen Ende abheben konnte, hörte das Handy plötzlich auf zu beepen. _Auch dass noch. Warum muss mein Handy immer dann den Geist aufgeben, wenn ich es brauche? Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Hier gibt es doch weit und breit kein Telefon._

Sie schloss die Augen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und stieg dann aus.

Glücklicherweise war die Straße nicht sehr stark befahren, so konnten die anderen Autos sie einfach überholen und es bildete sich kein Verkehrsstau mit verrückt hupenden Autofahrern, die endlich nach Hause kommen wollten. Andererseits war die Chance, dass jemand stehen blieb und ihr half dadurch ziemlich gering. Und sie würde definitiv Hilfe brauchen, denn sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Reifen gewechselt. Wie denn auch? Hatte sie, als sie noch in New York lebte, doch nicht einmal ein Auto besessen.

„Gott! Was mache ich denn jetzt?"

Und Gott schickte ihr eine Antwort: Sie war gerade ausgestiegen, als ein schwarzer BMW rechts ran fuhr und hinter ihrem Auto stehen blieb.

Ein gut aussehender Mann um die vierzig stieg aus. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar war fast schwarz, ebenso seine Augen, so geheimnisvoll wie der Ozean.

„Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

„Ja, ich brauche tatsächlich Hilfe." Sie ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ich habe einen Platten"

„Da haben Sie aber Glück. Zufällig weiß ich wie man einen Reifen wechselt." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen. Wo haben Sie Ihr Reserverad?"

„Im Kofferraum."

„Okay." Er holte den Ersatzreifen aus dem Kofferraum und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Und wohin sind Sie unterwegs?"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Stadthalle. Meine Tochter hat heute Abend ein Konzert. Sie spielt Klavier. Sie würde mich umbringen, wenn ich zu spät käme."

„Und Ihr Ehemann bringt Ihre Tochter hin?"

„Oh nein, nein. Wir sind geschieden. Meine Mutter bringt sie. – Und Sie? Wohin fahren Sie?"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause." Er stand auf. „So, dass hätten wir. Sie können weiter fahren, Ms.-?"

„Gray. Amy Gray." Sie reichte ihm die Hand.

„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Ms. Gray. Mein Name ist David McClaren."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. McClaren. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet."

„Keine Ursache. Genießen Sie das Konzert."

„Das werde ich. Vielen Dank noch mal."

„Wiedersehen, Ms. Gray.!

„Auf Wiedersehen." Amy stieg in ihren Wagen und fuhr davon.

Sie konnte sich nicht richtig auf das Konzert konzentrieren. Sie schaffte es gerade ihrer eigenen Tochter zuzuhören, aber von all den anderen Kindern bekam sie kaum etwas mit. Sie musste die ganze Zeit nur an IHN denken.

Er war aus dem Wagen gestiegen um ihr zu helfen. Nicht jeder hätte das getan. Er war einfach so unglaublich nett…und er sah verdammt gut aus! Seine Haare und seine unergründlichen Augen, sein Duft, einfach alles…und sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wieder sehen.

David McClaren erging es ähnlich. Auch er musste an seine neue Bekanntschaft denken, an diese unglaublich gut aussehende Frau, die er am Straßenrand getroffen hatte. Er musste an ihr Haar denken, dass ihr in wilden Krausen über die Schultern fiel und an ihr Lachen! Es war so ehrlich, so lebensfroh. Er versuchte sich ihr Gesicht vorzustellen, doch konnte er es sich nicht ins Gedächtnis rufen. _Und ich Idiot habe nicht nach ihrer Nummer gefragt!_

„Guten Morgen, Bruce!"

„Morgen, Richterin Gray. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Gut, danke." Amy stellte ihren Kaffee auf den Schreibtisch und zog ihre Jacke aus. „Was steht heute an?"

„Schnellverfahren. 48 Fälle. 9 Sorgerechtsfälle, 10 Fälle ohne festen Termin, ein paar Jugendstrafsachen, Wochenendarrest und eine Verzichtserklärung. Wir haben viel zu tun."

„Wann fangen wir an?"

„Um neun ist der erste Termin."

„Oh gut, dann haben wir noch ein paar Minuten Zeit." Amy setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und schien zu überlegen. Anscheinend wollte sie Bruce etwas fragen, aber hatte nicht den Mut dazu. Schließlich: „Bruce?"

„Ja, Richterin Gray?"

„Ich weiß, es hört sich dumm an, aber, Bruce, glauben Sie an Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"

Bruce, der damit beschäftigt war irgendwelche Akten zu sortieren, sah verwundert auf. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. „Wie bitte?"

„Ach, nein. Vergessen Sie's. Ist ne dumme Frage."

„Nein, nein. Ich war nur überrascht. Das war alles. Ich halte diese Frage nicht für dumm. Warum fragen Sie?"

„Ach, nur so."

„Kommen Sie schon, Richterin Gray. Ich kenne Sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass Sie solche Fragen nie ohne Grund stellen."

„Da haben Sie Recht." Und Amy begann Bruce über die Vorkommnisse des letzten Abends zu berichten. „Und ich Vollidiot habe nicht nach seiner Nummer gefragt!"

„Richterin Gray, ich kann Sie beruhigen. Wenn Gott es so will, dann werden Sie ihn wieder sehen und können ihn nach seiner Nummer fragen und wenn nicht, dann hat Gott andere Pläne mit ihnen."

„Danke, Bruce."

„Immer wieder, Richterin Gray." Der junge Mann blickte auf seine Uhr. „Wir müssen los. Die Arbeit ruft."

„Was kommt als erstes?"

„Versuchte Entführung. Die Mutter sitzt schon im Saal."

„Okay. Geh'n wir."

„Wie soll ich das bloß aushalten? Die Leute in dieser Stadt werden immer verrückter!"

Es war gerade Mittagszeit. Amy stand vor einem Automaten am Gang und drückte sich eine Tüte Chips und eine Flasche Mineralwasser herunter. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte um in ihr Büro zu gehen, stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen und ließ vor Schreck die Chipstüte fallen. Sie wollte sich danach bücken, aber ihr Gegenüber war schneller. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, blieb ihr beinahe die Spucke weg. „Mr. McClaren! Was für ein Zufall!"

Sein Mund verbreiterte sich zu einem strahlendem Lächeln. „Mrs. Gray! Wie geht es Ihnen? _Und ich dachte, ich seh' sie nie wieder!_

„Gut, danke und Ihnen?

„Bestens." _Besser könnte es mir gar nicht gehen. _„Wie war das Konzert gestern? Sind Sie rechtzeitig dort gewesen?"

„Es war toll. Ich war sogar 5 Minuten zu früh dort." Amy lächelte ihn an. „Ich wollte Ihnen nochmals für Ihre Hilfe danken!"

„Das ist doch nicht nötig. Hab ich gern gemacht."

Plötzlich sah Amy Bruce am Gang stehen und ihr deuten, dass sie sich beeilen sollte. _Ach, verdammt!_

Genervt blickte Amy auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass ihre Mittagspause beinahe um war. „Hören Sie, ich würde wirklich gerne weiterplaudern, aber ich muss zurück zur Arbeit."

„Kein Problem. Eigentlich bin ich auch in Eile."

„Wir seh'n uns." _Ja hoffentlich,_ dachte David.

Amy wollte gerade weggehen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Ähm….sagen Sie…. könnte ich meine Chips zurückbekommen." Sie grinste David an.

„Oh ……klar….tut mir leid……..hier." Als David ihr die Tüte gab, berührten sich ihre Finger und ein sanfter Schauder lief Amy den Rücken hinunter. „Danke."


	2. Chapter 2

„Wie soll ich das bloß aushalten? Die Leute in dieser Stadt werden immer verrückter!"

Es war gerade Mittagszeit. Amy stand vor einem Automaten am Gang und drückte sich eine Tüte Chips und eine Flasche Mineralwasser herunter. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte um in ihr Büro zu gehen, stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen und ließ vor Schreck die Chipstüte fallen. Sie wollte sich danach bücken, aber ihr Gegenüber war schneller. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, blieb ihr beinahe die Spucke weg. „Mr. McClaren! Was für ein Zufall!"

Sein Mund verbreiterte sich zu einem strahlendem Lächeln. „Mrs. Gray! Wie geht es Ihnen? _Und ich dachte, ich seh' sie nie wieder!_

„Gut, danke und Ihnen?

„Bestens." _Besser könnte es mir gar nicht gehen. _„Wie war das Konzert gestern? Sind Sie rechtzeitig dort gewesen?"

„Es war toll. Ich war sogar 5 Minuten zu früh dort." Amy lächelte ihn an. „Ich wollte Ihnen nochmals für Ihre Hilfe danken!"

„Das ist doch nicht nötig. Hab ich gern gemacht."

Plötzlich sah Amy Bruce am Gang stehen und ihr deuten, dass sie sich beeilen sollte. _Ach, verdammt!_

Genervt blickte Amy auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass ihre Mittagspause beinahe um war. „Hören Sie, ich würde wirklich gerne weiterplaudern, aber ich muss zurück zur Arbeit."

„Kein Problem. Eigentlich bin ich auch in Eile."

„Wir seh'n uns." _Ja hoffentlich,_ dachte David.

Amy wollte gerade weggehen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Ähm….sagen Sie…. könnte ich meine Chips zurückbekommen." Sie grinste David an.

„Oh ……klar….tut mir leid……..hier." Als David ihr die Tüte gab, berührten sich ihre Finger und ein sanfter Schauder lief Amy den Rücken hinunter. „Danke."

* * *

Author note: Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Wenn ihr Anregungen habt, dann scheut euch nicht sie mir mitzuteilen. Bitte, bitte, bitte, wenn möglich hinterlasst REVIEWS!

Danke!

love ya

Valya


	3. Chapter 3

_Ich frag sie einfach ob sie mit mir Essen geht. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, ich bin schließlich erwachsen. _

_Aber warum sollte sie sich ausgerechnet mir abgeben? Sie, mit ihren roten wilden Locken, ihren strahlenden Augen, ihrem hinreißenden Lächlen. Sie ist perfekt und hat bestimmt eine Menge Verehrer und ich bin nur...ich._

David war tief in Gedanken versunken, als er an der Haustür klingelte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ihm ein junges Mädchen die Tür öffnete.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Hallo, ich bin hier um Victor abzuholen. Ist er da?"

„Oh, sind Sie Victors Dad?"

„Der bin ich. Und du bist bestimmt Lauren."

„Ja. Kommen Sie doch rein. Sie können im Wohnzimmer warten." Sie führte David ins Wohnzimmer. „Victor ist oben. Ich hole ihn schnell."

David sah sich etwas um. Das Zimmer umgab eine freundliche und gemütliche Atmosphäre. In der Mitte stand eine Couch und weil ihm langsam warm wurde, zog er seine Jacke aus und legte sie dort hin.

Er sah auch einen Tisch, auf dem eine Schüssel mit Schokoladenbonbons stand und einen Fernseher. Das Zimmer hatte auch einen Kamin, auf dessen Sims er einige Fotos stehen sah. Er konnte von der Weite jedoch nicht erkennen um wen es sich handelte. An den Wänden hingen auch einige Fotos von Lauren. Er wollte gerade zum Kamin gehen um sich die Fotos anzusehen, als er plötzlich IHRE Stimme hörte.

„Lauren! Wo bist du? Hast du mein T-shirt gesehen? LAUREN!"

David drehte sich um und da stand sie in einer schwarzen Jogging-Hose und …..einem weißen BH.

Als sie ihn sah, blieb sie sofort stehen. _Was tut er denn hier?_

„Sie scheinen mich zu verfolgen Mr. McClaren." Sie schien vergessen zu haben, dass die gerade eben noch nach einem T-shirt gesucht hatte.

David starrte sie zuerst verwirrt an, aber dann…

„Ähm….Mrs. Gray…..Sie sollten vielleicht…." Er wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte, aber als Amy bemerkte, dass David sie nicht direkt ansah, wusste sie was er sagen wollte._ OH MEIN GOTT!_

„Oh mein Gott!" David wandte sich von ihr ab und Amy schnappte sich blitzschnell das nächstbeste Ding um ihre Blöße zu bedecken._ Ogottogottogott! Warum muss ausgerechnet MIR das passieren?_

„Ich schwöre ich hab nichts gesehen und ich schwöre, ich hab nicht gewusst, dass sie hier wohnen.", versuchte David zu erklären. „Ich wollte nur…."

Doch bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte, wurde er unterbrochen.

„Hallo, Amy.! Amys Mutter Maxine betrat das Wohnzimmer. „Du solltest wirklich nicht so nackt rumlaufen. Lauren hat Besuch."

David räusperte sich. „Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich will meine Sohn Victor abholen."

Maxine machte einen Satz. Sie hatte David vorhin nicht bemerkt.

„Oh, Sie sind Victors Vater? Ich habe sie gar nicht bemerkt. Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen."

Sie ging auf David zu und reichte ihm die Hand. „Es tut mir übrigens Leid, dass meine Tochter so halbnackt hier rumläuft. Das kommt normalerweise nicht vor."

„MUTTER!"

„Nun, wie dem auch sei, ich muss jetzt das Abendessen herrichten. Es hat mich gefreut." Und schon war Maxine wieder verschwunden und ließ Amy und David in ihrer peinlichen Situation zurück.

„Sie haben eine nette Mutter.", versuchte David das Eis zu brechen.

„Ja, zumindest die meiste Zeit."

Wieder Stille.

Plötzlich konnte man Fußgetrappel hören, das die Treppe herunter kam.

„Wir sind schon draußen, Dad!", rief Victor ins Zimmer.

„Okay, ich komme gleich nach!"

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

Glücklicherweise hatte keiner der beiden Kinder die peinliche Situation bemerkt, in der sich ihre Eltern befanden.

„Ich muss jetzt leider los. Victor wartet schon."

„Okay. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht." David wandte sich zum Gehen, als er sich plötzlich noch einmal umdrehte. „Ähm….. Sie haben meine Jacke."

„Oh." Amy blickte an sich herab und bemerkte, dass sie eine fremde Jacke dazu benutzte ihren Oberkörper zu bedecken.

Wie ein erschrockenes Reh blickte sie sich im Zimmer um, um etwas zu finden, gegen das sie die Jacke austauschen könnte.

Es war nichts da.

David bemerkte ihr Unbehagen. „Wissen Sie was, bringen Sie mir die Jacke doch morgen einfach ins Büro." Er lächelte ihr zu und war durch die Tür verschwunden bevor Amy noch etwas sagen konnte.

* * *

Author note: Bitte hinterlasst REVIEWS und lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt! 


End file.
